islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior (episode)
Warrior is the ninth episode of TUGS. Plot Captain Star has given Warrior and Big Mac the job of taking stone from the quarry to the old quayside. Warrior takes the first load, and starts his journey with his barge bumping into the back of him as he pulls off. Then, he nearly crashes into some Shrimpers. After that, he meets up with Izzy Gomez. Warrior asks Izzy if he would like a tow, but Izzy tells him that he is going to try to get into port for free. Warrior tells him that it is against the law, and leaves in a huff - and as he leaves, he accidentally hits Izzy with his barge. Warrior goes through the estuary, where Sunshine is working with Little Ditcher and Pearl. Warrior tells them about his new job, then as he is leaving, his barge hits Little Ditcher and causing him to spin on the spot. Sunshine and Pearl find this very funny. Warrior arrives at the old quayside, where Ten Cents, Zip and Zug are pulling down old buildings. The Coast Guard is also there keeping watch. Meanwhile, Big Mac is making his way to the quarry to collect his load of stone. He meets up with Izzy, who tells him about his plan to move into port for free. Big Mac goes off disapproved. At the quarry, Big Mac's barge is being loaded with stone from the loader. Zorran, Zebedee and Zak arrive to collect their load(they are doing the same job as Big Mac and Warrior, only they are doing it for Captain Zero) and notice Big Mac is taking on a large load of stone. Zorran tries to sabotage Big Mac's delivery by talking badly of Warrior, so that Big Mac will get angry, and forget about his barge still being loaded, and going low in the water. It isn't until Grampus shows up that Big Mac noticed his barge is overloaded and low in the water. He goes off out of the quarry, with Grampus close by. Zorran knows that with Big Mac's barge being overloaded, it could sink by any wave washing over it. Back at the old quayside, Ten Cents, Zip and Zug are stilling pulling buildings down, when Izzy comes in, without a tow. Suddenly, he goes out of control, and crashes into rocks. Ten Cents quickly runs up to Izzy and pushes against him. He asks Scuttlebutt Pete and Mighty Moe, who are close by, to hold onto Izzy. Zip and Zug refuse to help, as it is not their salvage, as Zug tells Ten Cents. Zip knows that they really need to help Ten Cents, as he can see that Ten Cents is struggling. But Zug knows that Captain Zero won't approve. Big Mac is now taking his barge slowly along the route to the old quayside. Grampus watches him to make sure his barge is okay. So far, Big Mac has done well, but suddenly, Warrior comes rushing straight towards them. Grampus ducks out of the way in time, but as Warrior rushes past Big Mac, he causes a big wave, which washes over Big Mac's barge, and causes it to sink. Big Mac, angry with Warrior, tells him to go and get a crane, and backs to where the barge sank. Meanwhile, Ten Cents is still making sure Izzy is okay. He has thrown a few ropes to keep him upright. Suddenly, Izzy starts sinking! Ten Cents pushes against him to keep him upright, but his efforts isn't proving much good. He pleads to Zip and Zug to help him, but still, they refuse. The Coast Guard goes off to find Big Mac to help. Just then, Top Hat arrives with Lord Stinker. He can see Ten Cents needs help, and is angry with Zip and Zug for not helping him, even though Zug tells him it was Ten Cents who said it was his salvage. "Yeah, well you said that, not me!" shouts Ten Cents. Top Hat pushes Lord Stinker against Izzy, to keep him upright. Zip and Zug are then prepared to go in, when Warrior appears, and can see Ten Cents needs his help. Ten Cents tells Warrior to back off, for it's too dangerous. Warrior ignores him, and starts to push. Sure enough, Izzy starts to move. But then, one of the ropes holding Izzy snaps, and Izzy starts to go over! But Warrior keeps pushing him. "I'm not gonna mess this up," says Warrior firmly. Big Mac arrives to help, and can see Warrior is doing a great job. Then, Warrior tells Scuttlebutt Pete and Mighty Moe to pull. The two cranes do so, and the Star Tugs give one last push, and at last, Izzy is back to safety. The Coast Guard and Grampus arrive, and can see that Izzy is safe. Everyone is proud of Warrior; he has saved the day. "I reckon this makes up for sinking my barge Warrior," says Big Mac. "I reckon it makes up for everything". Ten Cents agrees. Just then, Zorran, Zebedee and Zak arrive. "What's up here? Another one Warrior's disasters, eh?" asks Zorran. The Coast Guard explains about Zip and Zug's behaviour, and tells Izzy that he will report him for coming in without a tow. Warrior feels very tired, and goes to make his way home, but on his way, he falls asleep, and, still moving, he bumps into the tramper, Old Rusty, making him very cross. "Sorry," Warrior apologises, 'it's been a long day, and I must have dozed off." Characters *Captain Star (only narration roles) *Ten Cents *Big Mac *Top Hat *Warrior *Sunshine *Grampus *Zorran *Zebedee *Zug *Zip *Izzy Gomez *Mighty Moe *Puffa (non-speaking role) *The Goods Engine *Jack the Grappler *Big Mickey *Scuttlebutt Pete *The Shrimpers *Zak (cameo) *Lord Stinker (non-speaking role) *Little Ditcher *Coast Guard (minor role) *Pearl (minor role) *Old Rusty (minor role) Trivia *Last Appearance of Izzy Gomez (although his model made another cameo in Regatta) & only appearances of Pearl, The Quarrymaster, and Old Rusty. *With the obvious exception of the pilot (Sunshine): "Warrior" is the only episode to be named after a main character. *This episode features the only signs of the tugs' trolley-chassis, which can be clearly seen under Big Mac at one point in the episode. *There is a deleted scene of Big Mac balancing precariously on his sunken barge, he say's he'll back up to mark where the barge sank, after which in the deleted scene Grampus goes under and resurfaces, telling Big Mac that his barge has turned over and is coming back up to the surface. Big Mac is then lifted up out of the water by his barge, this scene can be seen as a picture in the book Warrior's Longest Day. *Last time The Coast Guard speaks. *This is the only episode where OJ is absent. Hercules is not in it either. *The deleted scene of Big Mac out of the water on his barge is the second time a Tug is seen out of water. (the first time being in Trapped when Zorran is stranded on the rock at the end of the episode) *Second time Warrior gets the Shrimpers in trouble *The first time Izzy Gomez's whistle is heard and the first time we see his eyes closed shut. *Izzy Insults the tugs by calling them "Gringos": Americans * This is the second episode in the series where Ten Cents and Sunshine are not working together, the other is Trapped. * This is the first time we see Top Hat and Lord Stinker working together, the next was in High Tide. Goofs * If you look carefully, when Izzy Gomez hits the rocks and goes out of the water, look just above the black and red strip. You can see the silhouette of 2 heads and an arm. * After the tugs rescue Izzy, there appears to be an audio error in Mighty Moe and Scuttlebutt' Pete's vocies, as Mighty Moe speaks with Scuttlebutt's voice and Scuttlebutt speaks with Mighty Moe's voice. * In a rare picture with Warrior and Izzy, Warrior's hat is lose.